99 to go
by Anime lover 3593
Summary: My story for the "Torture Straight Sanji on Okama Island Challenge!" This fic goes along with Kay Hau's! Their seperate one shots, but they can be seen as a continuation. anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Dedicated to everyone who was disappointed with the anime filler on what happened to Sanji in Kamabakka Kingdom! Special thanks to Kay Hau, my partner in the "Torture Straight Sanji on Okama Island Challenge!" We ran ideas back and forth, so you may see a bit of overlap between her stories for this challenge and mine. Feel free to join in on the challenge! (Sorry Kay Hau I just loved the way you phrased this so I took it :P )

Disclaimer: I no own one piece, Oda does. If I did it would be nowhere near as fabulous as it is.

"We were able to get a picture of black leg Sanji!"

"Good... wait… is this... whatever it's better than the drawn picture, get it out on those wanted posters!"

"Yes sir!"

A few days later

Sanji had FINALLY finished off the new Kama master number... he had lost count. It was fine with him; He only had two years to defeat these... menaces to society. So if he was already losing count that meant he had finished off enough, right?

"Hi sweet 'ums! I'm next! I'm New Kama master number 3!" Sanji stared and felt at the edge of tears. THREE? Why just three?

As if on cue a paper dropped from the sky, released by one of the carrier birds. It floated to the ground resting at his feet. Before he had time to look at what it was the new Kama leader attacked. He leapt back out of harm's way as the kick passed through where he had just been. Without hesitation the leader kicked with his other leg moving back and forth, Sanji was doing everything he could to avoid being hit. He leapt up over the leader and sent his leg crashing down, but to no avail. The leader jumped backwards with an odd grace.

Meanwhile the paper from earlier was picked up by one of the okama's watching and waiting. They all huddled around the paper trying to get a good look at it. A couple licked their lips and looked at the still fighting duo.

On the Baratie

"Men... it is finally the day... Our Sanji has finally got a wanted poster with a picture and here it is!" Zeff who is hardly suppressing laughter holds it up for the rest to see.

The whole of Baratie stare at it for a whole minute in silence then laughter erupts loud enough to be heard across the ocean, "He looks so scary!"

"That's our Sanji!"

"Who knew?"

Back to the pink island

Sanji was feeling really off which mad him really mad. Why were they all staring at that paper? Why did they leer at him after staring at it? In frustration, he twisted in a tight circle one foot on the floor. When he stopped the whole foot radiated an intense red, the leader just smirked beckoning him forward. He shot forward this time in a corkscrew motion, the leader dodged to the left, Sanji smiled and kicked getting out of his rotation and in the process aiming for the leader. Before the leader even realized the foot hit, burning into skin with a force that portrayed his frustration, the leader was sent flying smashing into the crowd full force. Sanji kept his leg up, the heat still on the leg. He had been through enough battles to know that he shouldn't drop his guard until it was certain that the enemy was down. The crowd waited, a tense silence filled the air; the dust began to settle from where the leader had landed. Sanji released a breath then put the foot down. The leader was unconscious along with the group of okama's who had been holding the paper. The paper was caught on the wind and moved forward. Sanji caught it breathing heavily. He took one of the cigarettes out of his pocket and lit it, taking a drag from the toxic chemicals; he looked at the picture... He stared at it for almost 5 minutes... "What the hell!" he shouted loud enough to be heard across the whole island. In his shaking hands was a wanted poster... he looked at the picture then looked at the name, picture, name, picture, name. He collapsed to the ground in sobs. He grabbed the picture and ripped it to shreds. "Why! Why couldn't they keep the other picture! I admit it I love the other picture!" he sobbed in aggravation, now he could no longer woo the ladies, like his Robin-chwan and Nami-swan, his manhood was gone!

The picture in question was quickly spreading all over the world being seen by friend and foe alike. On it was a "MAN in a PINK BALL GOWN with ELBOW LENGTH GLOVES. A MAN with a GOATEE and a CIGARETTE sticking out of his mouth. A MAN with a diamond pin in his blond hair, a thick diamond choker necklace about his neck, and dripping in glittering diamond bracelets, rings, earrings..." A man with the name Black-leg Sanji.

This story would not have come about without the help of Kay Hau. You should all go to her stories and read them! Well anyways it's getting late and it's time for me to end here. Ja ne~

P.S. how they took the picture in the first place… well that's for the imagination ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two New Kama master 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I don't

* * *

><p>"How could you! You hurt my lovelies!" shouted another Okama! His dress was tight and it showed off his body a little more than any straight man (or women) would want. Sanji looked at him and frowned, what was with these Okama? Did they really have to wear such skimpy clothing? He closed his eyes yet the image was still in his head. He growled and tried to think of his beautiful Nami-swan and ravishing Robin-chwan, as he did his mind eye began to recreate there beauty. He went into love-struck mode dancing and swiveling at the image of his loves.<p>

"Oh… so you are one of us!"

Sanji's eyes slammed open and looked at the Okama. The master was no longer mad, but now his eyes looked up and down Sanji's frame. "No way! I love the ladies! Not you!"

"Oh how mean! Your soooo going to pay!" the man sang then glared at him. "I, new Kama master number four, am ready to fight you!" before Sanji could even respond. The Leader shot forward, and kicked right into his stomach. "Oh! No! Did that hurt?"

Sanji scrunched his nose coughing. "Bastard…"

The leader grinned, "Well if you faint then you become mine! I get to play and do this and that…" the leader wiggled back and forth like Sanji's love-struck mode. Sanji gagged and backed away.

"There is NO way!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure lovely!" the dance began. The leader kicked as Sanji jumped out of the way. "Lovely, lovely!" the leader sang with each attack. Sanji desperately jumped out of the way, shivering in the process. The leader leaped and Sanji backed up to avoid the kick. The leader twisted and grabbed Sanji wrapping his legs around the struggling pirate. They landed on the ground hard; Sanji almost throwing up from the impact. The man got closer and whispered, "I got you now lovely." Sanji panicked, he admitted it, he panicked. He ended up doing a Luffy thing, head butting the Okama on top of him. The leader reared back and Sanji took his chance. He twisted on the ground then kicked, one leg on the ground one leg going backward. He hit the man in the back. Following through with the kick he flipped away getting as far from the Okama as possible in the small ring that the other Okama had created. He glared at the Okama leader. He took a deep breath as the Leader stumbled to his feet. "Now that wasn't nice! And I was being so kind too!"

"Oh give me a break!" Sanji shouted putting a cigarette, from his seemingly endless supply, into his mouth. He took a quick drag then brought his leg up. The clash began again with kicks that would kill most people on impact. They went back and forth the leader constantly trying to grab onto Sanji. After the tenth try Sanji jumped back out of harm's way.

"What the hell! You're not fighting your trying to h…h…hug me!" he shouted no longer able to contain it.

"Why of course?" the leader said like it was common sense, the other okama nodded in agreement.

Sanji blinked a few times. The leader smiled, "Lovely! Come to me so I can give you a hug and then we can do this and that…"

Sanji's vein popped and he shot forward, "No way in HELL!" he shouted.

The leader was daydreaming, a goofy look covering his face as he thought about the man in front of him. Sanji took advantage of this trying not to think of what the heck this guy was thinking. He spun around and slammed a roundhouse kick into the leaders back sending him flying into the crowd.

The group toppled over like bowling pins. the Leader lay on top of them in a daze. sanji sighed in relief, he went over and grabbed the scroll. Standing up he looked at the damage he had done.

Boy! Did he love getting two birds (or twenty) with one stone!

"Robin-Chwan! Nami-swan! I will survive this! I will be yours until I die!" he shouted into the sky, his hands pumping into the sky.

He looked around and gulped, the crowd that was left was moving closer and closer, many of which held beautiful ball-room gowns. He took a step back and ran for it.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" he shouted. His shouts were ignored as they raced across the island for the rest of the day and night, unstopping.

* * *

><p>Yeah, It's official, I really need to work on humor -_-'<p>

If anyone has any suggestions I would really appreciate it! Anyways hope that wasn't too much of a fail…

Review Please!


End file.
